Rojo como la sangre
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Acabaría con todo ese infierno que vivió y estaba viviendo ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no acabar de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no tomar la salida que su mente le ofrecía? La muerte, algo al que todo el mundo temía, pero que de todos modos iba a llegar.


**_Rojo como la sangre_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste... y no los traume 7u7_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Deslizó la toalla por su cuerpo desnudo cuando el vapor llenó el baño. Dejó que la bañera se llenara con el agua caliente mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en el borde del espejo. Se soltó la larga cabellera roja dejándola que cayera sobre sus hombros, le había crecido bastante en estos últimos años, después de la guerra. Entró a la bañera hundiendo completamente su cuerpo. Suspiró, eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, relajación.

Sin embargo su agitada mente era lo que menos quería darle. Abrió sus ojos carmín y analizó las cicatrices de sus brazos. Por todos lados los tenía: Mordidas, y no todas buscando la forma de curarse debido a su extraño poder de nacimiento.

Desde que era pequeña, su madre y ella fueron abusadas por su aldea, utilizadas solamente para sus beneficios, debido a que ellas tenían en la sangre una extraña propiedad curativa, que solo bastaba con que las mordieran para curar alguna herida, incluso para restablecer chakra.

Karin había sido ninja en una pequeña aldea, ésta no contaba con muchos shinobis en sus filas, por lo cual era un blanco fácil. Después del fracaso en los exámenes Chunnin en Konoha, la aldea fue atacada. Se podía escuchar a la gente gritando mientras las casas eran quemadas, mientras la gente era sacada de su casa para ser asesinados en la calle. Ella junto con su madre lograron escapar, pero solo un tiempo antes de que las Uzumaki cayeran en una trampa.

―Karin, corre, yo los detengo―Fue lo último que dijo su madre, antes de que Karin corriera sin mirar atrás. Pero un grito la detuvo y ella miró atrás, para ver el cabello rojo de su madre confundiéndose con la sangre.

Después de eso, Orochimaru la encontró, llorando detrás de un arbusto con sangre seca en su ropa. Le brindó una oportunidad de vivir en los escondites, a simple vista no se veía como una mala oferta, en cambio, se veía bien, tendría ropa, comida y un lugar en donde dormir, solamente si aceptaba trabajar para él. Ella aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, era solamente una niña de 12 años sola en el mundo, sin un lugar en donde vivir.

Karin pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices de sus brazos, rascó tratando de quitar algunas costras. Los recuerdos que más la mortificaban eran los del escondite. Podría decirse que en vez de pasar una buena vida ahí, vivió un infierno.

Los recuerdos de su vida en los escondites invadió la mente de Karin. Lo que ella había pasado ahí, logró hacerla como era ahora. Se pasó las manos húmedas por el cabello y luego por el cuello tratando de alguna forma deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, las lágrimas lucharon por invadir sus ojos pero ella las retuvo. Karin se hundió despacio en el agua, como si el peso del líquido pudiese quitarle los recuerdos de su vida. Su cabeza tocó el fondo de la bañera y se quedó ahí, sintiendo como sus pulmones empezaban a quemar por la falta de aire.

Al principio la vida en los escondites había sido fácil. Kabuto, la había llevado a que conociera todos los escondites que Orochimaru tenía para después instalarla en uno permanentemente. Experimentaron un poco con su sangre, nada doloroso, nada que ella no pudiera soportar.

―Trabajaras en los laboratorios―le había dicho Kabuto―Cuando seas digna de confianza, podrás cambiar tu papel.

¿Cómo podría llegar a ser digna de confianza? Karin no sabía, al menos no en ese momento.

La primera semana fue bien, Orochimaru se aparecía por los laboratorios buscando algunas cosas y simplemente volviendo a desaparecer. Kabuto era el que más permanecía ahí, siempre dándole órdenes y quehaceres.

Fue en la decima noche. Karin camino hacia su habitación detectó que en el escondite solo estaban ella y algunos otros subordinados custodiando a los prisioneros. Ella entró tranquilamente y se estiró antes de descambiarse y colocarse el pijama, dejó los lentes a un lado y se acostó. Ya pasada la media noche, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, sintió un chakra algo oscuro. Se levantó y enseguida tomó sus lentes, pudo ver la figura de un hombre acercarse. Sintió miedo, miedo de lo que podían hacerle, solo después de unos minutos recordó que era ninja, pero ya era muy tarde, ya que cuando intentó hacer algunos sellos, unas manos fuertes tomaron las suyas logrando tirarla de nuevo en la cama.

― ¡Agh! ―Gimió de dolor al golpearse la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Vio al hombre tomar sus brazos y colocarlos encima de su cabeza― ¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! ―dijo ella entrando de pánico ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Ella intentó patear al hombre, intentó con todas sus fuerzas luchar, pero él era más fuerte, solo le quedó una cosa por hacer.

― ¡AUXILIO! ―gritó― ¡AUXILIO! ―Una bofetada la calló en seco

―Cállate, que aquí nadie te escuchará, pequeña―dijo el hombre, Karin sintió ganas de llorar y siguió gritando y pataleando.

El hombre se colocó de una forma en que pudo inmovilizarla, y mientras la pelirroja seguía gritando él pudo amarrar sus manos a los barrotes de la cama. Karin sintió pánico, las cuerdas anulaban su chakra debilitándola poco a poco, siguió gritando, alguien tenía que escucharla.

― ¡Que cierres la boca! ―exclamó otra vez el hombre dándole otra bofetada, Karin perdió la esperanza, había gritado y nadie había llegado.

―Por favor―dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―Por favor, no me haga daño.

―Eso nunca, pequeña―dijo el hombre acariciándole morbosamente la mejilla―Pero me irritaré si sigues gritando―el hombre tomó un trozo de tela y le tapó la boca a la niña. Se acercó y le besó el cuello, a ella enseguida le produjeron ganas de vomitar. Con un kunai que el hombre tenía, le rompió la camisa del pijama dejando al descubierto los pequeños y apenas desarrollados senos de Karin. Él los pellizcó haciéndola gemir de dolor y logrando que más lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, succionó uno de sus pezones mientras tiraba y pellizcaba el otro. No tardó mucho en bajar y liberar las piernas de Karin para poder bajarle el short y la ropa interior. Karin vio esto como una oportunidad, intentó mover sus piernas, pero éstas le traicionaban.

― ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ―dijo el hombre al ver sus intenciones, empezó a bajar con lentitud el short―las cuerdas que aprisionan tus muñecas ya han succionado el chakra suficiente para evitar tu movimiento― Empezó a besarle las piernas y le mordió varias veces, logrando hacerla gritar entre la tela que aprisionaba su boca. Karin entró aun más en pánico cuando vio que el hombre se empezó a desabotonar el pantalón, intentó moverse, pero no podía, fue testigo de cuando el hombre le abrió las piernas y entró en ella sin preámbulos, logrando robarle su inocencia y dignidad, logrando hacerla llorar, hacerla sentirse sucia, avergonzada de sí misma y totalmente destruida, tanto por dentro como por fuera, ella deseó morir en ese momento.

Karin salió del agua tomando aire con fuerza, el cabello rojo pegado a la cara y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

" _¿Por qué?"_ pensó _"¿Por qué me tiene que seguir persiguiendo eso?"_

Ella no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, no podía olvidar como había quedado inconsciente por la falta de chakra que el hombre a punta de mordiscos le había quitado. No podía olvidar como había despertado, desnuda, con marcas nuevas en su piel y alma y mucho dolor, como recordándole lo sucedido. No podía olvidar como permaneció casi una hora llorando en el baño. No podía olvidar que a pesar de que le dijo a Kabuto, ellos no hicieron nada para cambiarlo, como si no importara. No podía olvidar que había seguido pasando en los siguientes días, meses y años, y que a pesar de poner resistencia, siempre acababa igual. Había noches en las que después de que salía del laboratorio se escondía en otra habitación, pero su violador siempre la encontraba, y en donde estuvieran, ahí la violaba. No podía olvidar la cobardía que ella tenía al no poder escapar de los escondites, a sentirse perdida a través de sus paredes. No podía olvidar las terribles cosas que después pasaron.

Karin se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de sacar esos malditos recuerdos de su mente que aun la dominaban. Miró el kunai que estaba sobre el inodoro, ella siempre estaba armada. Lo tomó y le dio vuelta entre sus dedos. Un movimiento rápido y acabaría con su vida lo más rápido posible. Acabaría con todo ese infierno que vivió y estaba viviendo ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no acabar de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no tomar la salida que su mente le ofrecía? La muerte, algo al que todo el mundo temía, pero que de todos modos iba a llegar. Era fácil, solamente pasar el kunai por su cuello acabando con todo ¿Pero porque hacerlo tan rápido? ¿Por qué una muerte súbita y veloz? ¿No era mejor pasar sus últimos momentos rememorando el fracaso de vida que había tenido? Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Karin mientras pasaba la afilada arma contra su muñeca. La sangre no tardó en salir mezclándose con el agua.

El primer embarazo llegó al año, ella acaba de cumplir 14 años. Fue Kabuto quien lo descubrió, ella había estado vomitando todo lo que comía, sintiéndose agotada y mareada a cada rato. Kabuto la había obligado a postrarse en la camilla y le había hecho los exámenes correspondientes.

―Tres meses de embarazo―dijo con una mirada de decepción.

― ¡Te dije que me han estado violando! ―le exclamó. Karin vio que Kabuto como siempre la ignoró, vio que preparaba una aguja y sin previo aviso la clavó en su hombro― ¿Pero que mierda…? ―fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

Cuando despertó solo sintió dolor, un dolor en su parte baja. No sabía que había pasado, así que se levantó como pudo –ya que sus piernas temblaban- Se sintió extraña, y se acercó al bote de basura, fue ahí cuando lo vio: Un feto apenas desarrollado, ella se cubrió la boca con las manos. Lo entendió todo. Kabuto la había hecho abortar.

El segundo embarazo fue lo mismo. Éste llegó 7 meses después. La diferencia entre el primero y ese fue que ya tenía 4 meses de gestación y esa vez puso un poco más de resistencia, sí, era el hijo de un violador, pero la criatura no tenía la culpa. Sin embargo, tambien abortó. Claro, en ese tambien había algo diferente, tambien la habían esterilizado. No iba a poder tener hijos ni cuando quisiera.

Karin miró la sangre goteando de su muñeca. Sintió que iba muy lento así que cortó su otra muñeca, la sangre goteó en el agua. Karin sonrió viendo como el agua antes limpia tomaba un color de rojo oscuro por la sangre espesa que caía.

Karin decidió acabar con todo cuando tuvo 15. Tomó el valor una noche, y a escondidas, del laboratorio tomó un bisturí y lo llevó a su habitación. Como a la media noche sintió el chakra de su violador acercarse, entonces ella con chakra en sus pies logro subirse a la pared. Apenas se abrió la puerta ella saltó al cuello de su violador y le enterró el bisturí en el ojo haciéndolo gritar de dolor, un grito que le provocó placer a Karin.

― ¡Maldita zorra! ―exclamó el hombre, Karin quitó el bisturí del ojo herido y saltó colocándose enfrente –pero a la vez lejos- de él, pudiendo sentir la sangre caliente en sus manos. Soltó una risa triunfante ―No te durará esa risa, perra―dijo el hombre, Karin volvió a acercarse y con un salto enterró el bisturí en el otro ojo haciéndolo gritar, esta vez estaba ciego. El hombre sacó un kunai y empezó a atacar a ciegas, Karin tenía ventaja: podía ver y era un sensor, así que era fácil evitar los ataques del hombre mientras veía la sangre gotear de sus ojos. Decidió que era hora de acabar con todo, así que con agilidad le robó el arma, logró deslizarse y llegar a su espalda

―Esto es por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, maldito―le susurró en el oído a su víctima antes de cortarle el cuello, el hombre cayó con un ruido seco en el piso. Pero para Karin eso no fue suficiente, él no se merecía una muerte tan buena como la que le dio, así que ella le dio la vuelta y se rió en su cara, pudo ver las cuencas de sus ojos con los globos oculares destruidos. Sin embargo, la venganza de Karin aun no acababa, ella bajó los pantalones del hombre muerto y sin asco le cortó el miembro―Debí haber hecho esto antes de matarlo―se dijo―así se lo hubiese metido en la boca para que dejara de gritar―ella rió maniáticamente mientras volvía al rostro del muerto y con el kunai le cortó en la mejilla, sonrió cuando un poco de sangre salió, al parecer –aunque era débil- su corazón bombeaba un poco de sangre. Karin le siguió cortando en la cara, hasta dejarlo irreconocible, luego lo apuñaló, la sangre salpicó en su cara. Lo apuñaló tantas veces que ya no se dio cuenta cuando la sangre dejó de salir. Ella rió, rió fuerte porque su martirio se había acabado, porque había matado al sujeto que tanto la había hecho sufrir. Ella rió tan fuerte que estaba segura que todos podían escucharla. Ella rió porque el infierno se había acabado.

―si tan solo fuera cierto…―dijo Karin observando la sangre fluir de sus muñecas, en verdad se estaba demorando bastante. Ella recordó que Orochimaru fue el que la encontró al día siguiente, todavía riendo frente al muerto. Recordó como el Sannin le había sonreído y le había dicho que había pasado la prueba. Recordó lo furiosa que había estado cuando él le dijo eso ¿Qué era esa forma de poner a prueba a sus subordinados? ¿Estaba loco? Pero no lo cuestionó más. No lo cuestionó porque prueba o no, ella había acabado con su martirio. Pero solo para meterse en peores. Vivir su vida como un símbolo sexual que todos los prisioneros o subordinados veían inalcanzable. Al principio era increíble, luego se volvió irritante.

Karin después de la guerra estaba más sola que nunca, pero ya todo podía arreglarse ¿No? Su muerte no dolería a nadie, y ella solamente ya quería dejar de vivir en este retorcido mundo. Quería terminar con su sufrimiento, así que volvió a hundirse completamente en la bañera, su cabello rojo perdiéndose en el color del agua con sangre. Ella ya no tenía dudas, iba a acabar con su vida, nunca tuvo una, al menos no una que valiera la pena vivir. Siempre podía llegar alguien y evitar que ella se suicidara, si tan solo le importara a alguien, o al menos las personas a las que supuestamente les importaba estuvieran vivas. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus pulmones exigían aire, esta vez no les iba a dar ese privilegio.

" _Ya por fin, dejaré de sufrir"_ se dijo para sí misma.

Alguien encontraría su cuerpo al día siguiente, o ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nunca lo hallen, pero eso a ella no le importó, solamente se dejó llevar.

Se meció en los finos brazos de la muerte.

 ** _Notas y aclaraciones: No me maten... Este fic participa en un concurso de una convención de anime que hay en mi ciudad... ¿que les parece? Por fa déjenme review diciéndome como les ha parecido ¡Necesito saberlo!_**

 ** _PD: Adoro a Karin Uzumaki *-* Y yo advertí que podría llegar a ser una persona trágica... Siento cierto placer haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos jajajajjajaja 7u7_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado..._**


End file.
